Entrelazados
by YyessyY
Summary: Una celebración, que da bastante para pensar a Ino. De sentimientos aceptados y el ocultar los propios para no exponerse al dolor del rechazo, porque sabía que entre esos dos había más que amistad, sólo que ninguno lo aceptaba. Shikamaru podía ser más que sincero cuando bebía.


_********__Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto_

_**No pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza, tanto que lo comencé a escribir a la 1 a.m y lo terminé a las 2:30 a.m (moriré de sueño mañana, pero valió la pena, para mí)**_

_** sé que no es común a quien usé, pero amé escribirlo.**_

_**PD: no suelo decir esto, pero... el summary es una mierda xD, lo reconozco, pero no le pidan más a mi adormilado cerebro**_

* * *

_**Entrelazados**_

Debía admitir que Temari podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería, más si lo que se proponía era amenazar de muerte a la gente. Todo para conseguir reunir a sus amigos en un mismo lugar. Ino suspiró, resignada, apartando la vista de la risueña rubia que tenía a su derecha.

Aun recordaba cómo la chica de Suna se había acercado a sus amigos de Konoha para decirles que deseaba ir a comer y beber con ellos antes de volver a su aldea. Sonrió al recordar el rostro amenazante de la muchacha cuando algunos dijeron que les encantaría acompañarla, pero tenía cosas que hacer, Temari había bufado de forma poco femenina para luego fruncir el ceño y avisar: «− Quien no vaya, lo mato. ¡Lo ma-to!−» con tal amenaza ninguno dudó en asistir, si hasta la pobre Hinata, quien llegó tarde a causa de un compromiso familiar, había asistido a pesar de denotar cansancio por cada poro de su piel.

La rubia de Konoha bebió un sorbo de su vaso, dándole puntos a la chica de la Arena por su habilidad de persuasión. Observó a su alrededor y sonrió, no faltaba nadie. Naruto reía y hacía reír, mientras Sakura intentaba golpearlo, Neji sonreía levemente –al igual que su prima- al tiempo que vigilaba a Rock Lee para que no bebiera, Chôji no paraba de comer mientras Shikamaru –sentado a su izquierda- hablaba animadamente con Tenten.

Detuvo su vista en su compañero, disimulando su mirada bebiendo un nuevo sorbo del amargo licor que contenía su vaso, el moreno cambiaba cuando bebía. Shikamaru se volvía más hablador, sonreía más y bromeaba como nunca, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que su sinceridad se acentuaba. Sonrió levemente, el joven Nara no tenía filtro y esa era su oportunidad para recabar cierta información que le interesaba. Información que tenía que ver con la rubia a su lado. Suspiró, pensando si sería oportuno intervenir en la conversación para dirigirla hacia donde quería.

Observó a Temari de reojo y tras comprobar que hablaba animadamente con Sai y Naruto, decidió que era el momento de averiguar que se traía su amigo con ella.

Prestó atención a la conversación de Tenten con el moreno, hablaban de las manías de cada uno, Shikamaru enumeraba la de los presentes y no pudo evitar reír cuando comprobó que la de Tenten era tan obvia que no podía creer que nadie la notara antes.

− Shikamaru, eres más que observador− Le comentó tras dejar de reír.

− Es mi trabajo – Sonrió – Tu sueles mover tu cabeza para acomodar ese incómodo flequillo, mínimo lo harás tres veces por minuto.

Le soltó, haciéndola detener el movimiento que iba a hacer –justo el que describía- para observarlo con sorpresa, al menos hasta que la risa de la castaña frente a ella la distrajera. Observó a Tenten y sonrió levemente, claro que era el trabajo de ese engreído, pero saber que también se había fijado en ella la dejó sin palabras.

Sintió emerger una pequeña alegría, que la hizo sonreír quedamente, bebió para no levantar sospechas –cosa poco probable al notar el estado etílico en que estaban entrando sus amigos-. Su sonrisa se descompuso en una mueca al pensar en sus amigos «_Sólo amigos, nada más_».

Tomó aire y siguió la conversación de los morenos, participando activamente en ella. Con el paso del tiempo, varios abandonaron el lugar, ya sólo quedaban su equipo, Tenten, Naruto y Temari.

Con la mayor cantidad de vasos bebidos, notó que otra "cualidad" del joven Nara salía a la luz, aunque no estaba segura que le agradara. A Shikamaru la lengua se le soltaba con dificultad, pero cuando lo hacía se volvía todo un descarado que no le importaba piropear o coquetear con la de chonguitos. Actitud que se había ganado más de una pulla por parte de Temari.

Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, no quería seguir escuchando como el chico a su lado comenzaba a flirtear sin reparos con la rubia de Suna, intercalando con Tenten. Por un lado, la situación la divertía, por otro, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué sólo con ella se mantenía como siempre. Claro, cuando le había se acercaba un poco más a su rostro, dejándola ver el brillo de sus ojos y el efecto del alcohol en ellos, pero también se retiraba rápido. Odiaba que fuera así de diferente con ella y es que el muchacho la hería levemente con su actitud, situación que no lograba evitar a pesar de estar casi segura que él amaba a la chica a su lado, quien –a su vez- le agradaba para su amigo. «_Aun así…duele…duele que no sea indiferente a ninguna, salvo a mi_»

¿Ego herido? Todo su orgullo gritaba que sí, pero ella sabía que iba un poco más allá, que le quería más de lo que creía y es que el tener que controlar sus propios impulsos se lo estaba haciendo notar desde que comenzara a luchar con la inhibición típica del alcohol para no cometer una locura, como besarlo. Sí, porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella para hablarle y lo miraba a la cara, sus ojos no dejaban de buscar la boca del chico, la cual se estaba volviendo una insana tentación.

«_Como toda tentación propiamente tal_» pensó, abatida, odiaba observarlo y notar como su mirada se desviaba a sus labios humedecidos, pero más odiaba que su cuerpo se inclinara un poco hacia él antes de ser capaz de retomar el control. Odiaba no poder besarlo, por miedo al rechazo seguro que le esperaba, por respeto a los sentimientos de él y la joven de Suna. Odiaba ser su amiga y nada más que su amiga.

Lo odiaba a él. Completamente.

La voz de su fruto prohibido, la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, obligándola a centrarse en la realidad y obligándola a mirarlo, por puro impulso. No sabía que había dicho Tenten, pero su mente recordaba el sonido de su voz como el último que escuchara antes que Shikamaru hablara.

− ¿Qué? – Rió el castaño – pero si no tiene nada de malo tomarse de las manos –

Ah, ya recordaba, Tenten le había dicho al moreno que la acompañaría cerca de su casa y él terminó respondiéndole que lo harían tomados de la mano, dando paso a las burlas de ella por el descaro del menor de los Nara. Ino rió, no podía más que darle la razón a la chica, pero su amigo volvió a distraerla.

− Si es hacer esto y nada más. – Comentó el joven Nara al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ino y la levantaba para mostrárselas al resto. La rubia de Konoha no pudo más que seguir hipnotizada el movimiento de las dos manos, tan lento y cariñoso, Shikamaru comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella con la misma parsimonia de antes o, tal vez, su percepción se debiera al efecto del licor. Sin embargo, el calor en su pecho y en sus mejillas la devolvió a la realidad, haciéndola rogar para no haberse sonrojado o para que al menos el resto lo atribuyese a las copas demás que llevaba encima.

Oh, sí. Le pareció eterno, pero tan efímero, que cuando el contacto acabó y los dedos de su compañero se deshicieron con amabilidad de los suyos, deseó que aquel momento volviera a suceder y se prolongase infinitamente. «_Deseos y sueños imposibles_» pensó y volvió a beber, para disimular su turbación, el resto reía a carcajadas tras algún comentario de Naruto que ella no pudo recordar.

Miró de reojo a Temari y comprobó que la miraba fijamente, casi podía imaginar las formas en que quería acabar con ella. Suspiró. Esos dos eran tan obvios que aún no comprendía por qué no dejaban de hacer el tonto y estaban juntos, tal vez y así ella se convenciera que debía enterrar sus propios sentimientos.

− ¡Sakura-chan es la única chica para mí! – Gritó Naruto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, lo miró y se alegró de que la joven Hyuuga ya se hubiera ido.

Escuchó, lejanas, las carcajadas del resto y con suerte fue consciente del peligroso juego que comenzó Tenten, preguntando a cada uno de los presentes con quienes no flirtearían o más y por qué, comenzando el interrogatorio por el moreno a su lado, quien tras pensarlo un poco contestó.

− Con Sakura, me da miedo− Confesó y todos rieron, hasta ella – Con HInata…simplemente es demasiado buena− Comentó tras sonreír apenado, sonrió, un poco esperanzada – Y con Ino – Oh, sí, esperanza, como la odiaba. – es que le agarré confianza demasiado rápido

Se excusó y ella no logró comerse sus palabras, sorprendida por la excusa, pero de alguna forma sintiéndose bien.

− ¿Acaso me vez como un chico? – le soló, incrédula, haciendo que el resto riera estruendosamente.

− ¡No! … o sea, no sé, sólo… − Más incrédula que antes, le hizo un gesto para que se callara, sin lograr procesar que la viera como un chico más.

− Entonces a quien sí te _comerías (*)−_ preguntó Naruto, tan oportuno como siempre.

− Obviamente a Temari – Contestó sin pensar, provocando un silencio mortal antes que todos estallaran en carcajadas y vítores, sonrojando a aludida y haciendo reír al descarado Nara. Frases como: lo sabía o era demasiado obvio, no se hicieron esperar y ella, no pudo más que sonreír.

Sabía tan bien como el resto la obvia atracción que había entre ambos chicos para sorprenderse o dejar que eso la afectara. Al fin y al cabo, ya se había repetido tantas veces que él quería a la rubia de Suna y que ella no era más que una amiga para él que casi no dolía, pero siempre estaba ese lado traidor de su ser que deseaba ver falsas esperanzas. Ese lado que aún guardaba en su memoria cada pequeño e insignificante detalle que él hubiera tenido con ella. Como haber entrelazado sus dedos. Ese lado que hacía de todo un _Casi. _

«_Sístema límbico de mierda_» pensó al separarse de Temari tras abrazarla y desearle un buen viaje. Y es que no podía odiar a esa chica, sabía que era la indicada para su amigo.

Suspiró, sintiendo el vacío en su pecho, caminó hacia su hogar. Ese lado nunca dejaría de odiar a Shikamaru, porque la otra opción era más dolorosa aún.

Porque ella siempre sería nada más que su amiga. Aquella insufrible parte se lo recordaba constantemente y ahora la imagen de él entrelazando los dedos de su mano -en una tierna, lenta e íntima caricia- con los de Temari no harían más que corroborarlo.

Alzó su brazo izquierdo al cielo y estiró sus delgados dedos, mismos que estuvieron en contacto con los de su compañero de equipo.

«_Cuando necesites una mano amiga…_» no concluyó la frase, en su lugar, sonrió ampliamente haciendo un puño con sus dedos. Era tiempo de seguir y dejar de hacer caso al vacío en su interior. Había salido de peores y no era la primera, ni la última, vez que sus sentimientos se vieran rotos.

Miró al frente y retomó su camino, sonriendo aún.

Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

* * *

_**Si hay OoC o no, no me importa mucho, total, quien sabe como actúa cada uno bebidito xD.**_

_**sé que varias amantes del shikatema (por no decir practicamente todas) le tienen manía a Ino y buee, solo espero que la comprendan en este fic, porque creo que más de alguna habrá vivido algo similar, yo si xD y sólo quería plasmar como podría sentirse, es distinto para cada persona y depende de cada uno.**_

_**tal vez no logré plasmar todo lo que quería, pero como puse arriba...no le pidan más a mi adormilado cerebro xD**_

_**nah, no me dio vueltas, solo espero que no me lleguen muchas bombas jaja **_

_**saludos (:**_


End file.
